pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Flying type
-type Pokémon are Pokémon that can fly and live at high altitudes. They are normally birds or dragon-like (i.e. the -and -type Pokémon, Gyarados). The Flying-type Pokémon has only appeared once on any Pokémon as its sole type – Tornadus. All the other Flying-type Pokémon are dual-types, with the exception of Arceus while holding the Sky Plate. With the exception of Girafarig, Meloetta, Deerling, Sawsbuck, Bibarel and Helioptile, all dual-type Pokémon are Flying. The Flying type has been paired with every type in a Pokémon except for Fighting. Some Flying types, however, cannot use the HM Fly. Flying types' greatest type weaknesses are , , and -type Pokémon. However, all Flying-type Pokémon are immune to all -type moves and are strong against , and types. Abilities * Aftermath - Just the Drifloon family. * Air Lock - Unique to Rayquaza. * Big Pecks * Blaze - Just Charizard; This is a ability. * Chlorophyll - This is a ability. * Compoundeyes - This is a ability. * Early Bird * Guts - Just the Taillow family; This is a ability. * Honey Gather - Unique to Combee. * Hustle * Hyper Cutter - Just the Gligar family; This is a ability. * Inner Focus - This is a ability. * Insomnia * Intimidate - This is a ability. * Keen Eye * Leaf Guard - Just the Hoppip family; This is a ability. * Levitate - Just Rotom (Fan Form) ; This is a ability. * Natural Cure - Just the Swablu family; This is a ability. * Overcoat - Just the Vullaby family; This is a ability. * Prankster * Pressure * Rock Head - Just Aerodactyl; This is a ability. * Run Away - Just the Doduo family; This is a ability. * Sand Force - Just Landorus; This is a ability. * Sand Veil - Just the Gligar family; This is a ability. * Serene Grace - This is a ability. * Solar Power - Just Tropius; This is a ability. * Speed Boost * Sturdy - Just Skarmory; This is a ability. * Super Luck * Swarm - This is a ability. * Swift Swim - Just the Mantyke family; This is a ability. * Synchronize - Just the Natu family; This is a ability. * Tangled Feet - This is a ability. * Technician - Just Scyther; This is a ability. * Tinted Lens - Just Yanmega; This is a ability. * Unburden - Just the Drifloon family. * Vital Spirit - Just Delibird; This is a / ability. * Water Absorb - Just the Mantyke family; This is a ability. Evolutions Trivia *Flying-type Pokémon should not be confused with the Bird-type Pokémon in Generation I: Missingno and 'M. They have the same weakness and resistances, however *Every Generation has a Flying type Legendary Pokemon *The only pure Flying-type Legendary Pokémon is Tornadus and Arceus (Flying Plate), these are also the only pure flying Pokemon out of all Pokemon. *Flying Types are weak to Ice, Electric, and Rock *Vivillon is the only part Flying type that has Flying as its primary type and a different type for its secondary type. Category:Pokémon Types Category:Flying Pokémon